


My Marcy & Paul Video Essays

by HeatAndChills



Category: Cabin Fever (2002)
Genre: Character Study, Embedded Video, Essays, F/M, Fan theory, FanTheories, Fanwork Research & Reference Guides, Meta, Metafiction, Relationship Discussions, Ship Discussions, Shipping, Think Piece, Video, YouTube, fantheory, videos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29362986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatAndChills/pseuds/HeatAndChills
Summary: An ongoing library of my video essays relating to the pairing of Marcy & Paul from Cabin Fever.These videos comprise chronologies of key events in Cabin Fever, observations, speculations, fantheories, and any other meta content, all relating to Marcy, Paul, and/or their relationship in Cabin Fever.
Relationships: Marcy/Paul (Cabin Fever)





	1. What Was Paul & Marcy's Relationship?

A short video chronicling Paul & Marcy's interactions in [Cabin Fever](https://www.imdb.com/title/tt0303816/), culminating in their sex scene. A direct and impartial observation of how their relationship progresses and evolves within the confines of the film.


	2. Why Did We See Karen Dying?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A video that explores the brief cutaway shots during Paul & Marcy's sex scenes, both in the original Cabin Fever and the remake.

Paul and Marcy's sex scene in [the original Cabin Fever](https://www.imdb.com/title/tt0303816/) is interrupted by a brief cutaway shot of Karen, laying on her death bed.

In a similar fashion, the same sex scene in [the 2016 Cabin Fever remake](https://www.imdb.com/title/tt3832096/) is interrupted by a brief cutaway shot of Jeff, sulking in a dilapidated shed.

This video examines these two enigmatic cinematic cutaways, and speculates on their meanings. What can these two seemingly trivial shots tell us about Paul and Marcy?


End file.
